This invention relates to a fire escape device and more particularly to a device adapted to receive people, whereby the people may be safely lowered to the ground from a relatively high building.
Nowadays, the ever increasing metropolitan population and the dwindling urban land are pushing the new buildings to become higher and higher. Accordingly, fire fighting and rescuing for the fireman are becoming more and more difficult, and fire accidents are becoming more and more disastrous and causing more casualties than ever before. To enable the occupants of the house to escape from a building on fire, various devices have been developed, however, none of them proved satisfactory. Therefore, a reliable escaping device is urgently required.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.